The present invention relates to chromatography columns and in particular to a chromatography column system and methods of packing a chromatography column. Frequently, it is desirable to separate out one or more useful components from a fluid mixture that contains other components that may not be useful or are less valuable. To accomplish this, it is often necessary or desirable to fractionate such a fluid mixture to separate out the useful or desired components. This can be carried out by using liquid chromatography systems. Liquid chromatography may be described as the fractionation of components of a mixture based on differences in the physical or chemical characteristics of the components. The various liquid chromatographic systems fractionate the components with a fractionation matrix. Some liquid chromatographic matrix systems fractionate the components of a mixture based upon such physical parameters as molecular weight. Still other liquid chromatographic systems will fractionate the components of a mixture based upon such chemical criteria as ionic charge, hydrophobicity, and the presence of certain chemical moieties such as antigenic determinants or lectin-binding sites on the components.
Chromatography systems of various sizes are used in both laboratory analysis operations and for industrial scale production operations in which separation steps such as separating out a fraction from human blood or separating out impurities from a pharmaceutical can be carried out on a large scale in a batch process.
Separations using chromatography columns filled with chromatographic media have been carried out for years. The chromatographic media typically comprises particles having a diameter between 5 and 100 μm. To maximize the effectiveness of the column, it is desirous to arrange the media as tightly and as uniformly as possible. This process, known as packing, eliminates voids and channels within the media. However, chromatography column packing, particularly where large columns are involved, is highly variable and can dramatically affect the efficiency of the separation. Many setup process parameters must be smoothly orchestrated in order to achieve a homogenous packed column. Depending on the size of the column, the packing process can take a significant amount of time, in the range of several hours. Yet despite the time invested in packing the column, often times less than 50% of these packed columns function in accordance with the specification. During chromatography packing and operation, the compaction of the chromatographic media has a significant impact on the performance and repeatability of the column. In packing the column, typically the media is compressed through an alternating process of flowing liquid through the column to pack the media and then lowering the adjuster assembly in an effort to mechanically compress the media.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of packing columns, which both reduces the time required and improves the repeatability and yield of the process. Improvements in column design can reduce operator packing error and lead to better performance, reproducibility and stability of chromatography beds, as can the incorporation of controlled means to automatically perform one or more of the processes involved in column packing.